Killer of the Night
by The God Of Conquest
Summary: One eye witness, one killer, and eleven potential victims... Naruto and Ino are paired up for a special mission issued by the Hokage herself to haunt down a potential enemy of Konoha. The killer of the night is after the original 11, stalking them in the night. No one knows when he or she will attack.


Prologue:

Two Shinobi's standing beneath the night sky and Sakura tree's whose leaves so pretty in the bright morning, but rather haunting in the dead of the night. The two were ordered by Kiba to guard this entrance from any suspicious intruders, and to trust no one besides the brother next to you. The problem is…

"Hey Bill… you're going to be fine right?" one of the shinobi's asked while pulling off his armor and dressing in civilian clothing. Bill stares at his long-time friend with a smile and said, "Yea, Yea, how hard can it be? If Kiba comes along I'll just say you're doing your business behind that tree over there. Now get out of here before Kirina comes after my neck." He tries to chase him away by gesturing him, but his friend didn't move an inch.

"T-thanks…" he finally spoke as he hides his face beneath the shadows of his long, dark hair, trying to fight back his tears. Bill immediately shows his discomfort by answering him immediately, "Look, man, it's alright. It's really me who owes you something, think of this as a payback for all those times you bailed me out of jail." Bill rests his hands on his ally shoulders, "Now go to your wife right now, you're going to be a father after all."

Bill grins and his ally nods before jumping on a horse and racing down towards the village, leaving young Bill by himself.

The little clouds that were left in the dark vastness they called a sky moves into formation, blocking the little light the once, bright moon provided and Bill couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The shadows do play tricks, because Bill would always look behind his shoulders, swearing he smelt the weird aroma of a girl.

He kept telling himself, it's just his mind. It's like conquering someone with Genjutsu, you must always hold your mind before everything else. If he could just remain calm, "Dammit!" Bill scolds himself, holding his heart and feeling the pulse beat faster than ever. He is forced to his knees until the sound of breaking branches causes him to stand up, powered by adrenaline, "Who's there!"

Jim yelled, but no answer. He frantically looks around for any signs of life, anything, but his doubts still remain, picking unto the foundation of his brain, like a small needles piercing his skull, one by one.

He closes his eyes, pin-pointing every sound waves he could possibly handle. He's pushing his limits, but if he doesn't find peace. He would grow insane. Then, as if magic, he throws his kunai knife at an unknown direction, towards a tree, but the sound of bark breaking does not occur and he opens his eyes.

He finds someone holding the kunai knife that he had thrown and his eyes widen in relief, "God, it's just you…you really have to start announcing your presence…" he tries to calm his racing heart, as he stands up to face the familiar figure.

"Are you by yourself…Bill?" The voice spoke, almost suspiciously and Bill felt his instincts tick, but he knows this is a trustworthy ally as he forces his instincts back, "Nope, Jim just in the forest doing his business." He implied, but before he could laugh to make everything more believable, the familiar figure grips his neck and pushes him against the tree. The defenseless Bill holds unto the iron-like grip, as his eyes soon grow red and his face purple, "So you like lying Bill…I don't like people who lie." The grip tightens and Bill's life soon becomes fade as he begins to pass out.

"You're one of the original 11, why would you be doing this?" Bill forces out, trying to keep his energy just to survive, but the curiosity inside him needs to be satisfied, if this were to be his last seconds… The familiar man laughs, almost darkly. It's definitely not the man Bill thought he knew.

"Hush now Bill…it's time to fall asleep…" The man spoke and Bill's consciousness becomes nothing and the last thing he saw was the color of pure white, almost as bright as the white clouds he and his friend would travel to see. If, maybe…in another life…he would get such a privileged once more, he would never take it for granted…


End file.
